Bradly Kart Stop Motion 7
Virtual Console (Nintendo 3DS) |genre=Racing |modes=Single player, multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console (Nintendo 3DS) |media=32-megabit cartridge |input= }} Gameplay This game has five cups, and each has four new race courses. These cups are the Mushroom Cup, the Flower Cup, the all new Lightning Cup, the Star Cup, and the Special Cup. If players collects 100 coins in a certain cup, they unlock the Extra Cup version. These cups contain all of the courses from Bradly Kart Stop Motion 9 making this game have more courses than any other Bradly Kart game in the series. If the player manages to collect a gold trophy on all of the Super Circuit cups, the background for the title screen changes to a sunset. If the player manages to obtain a triple star ranking for all cups, the title screen's background changes to a night time setting. In addition to the aesthetic changes, the intro's theme will also change.The objective in this game is to place first in the races, as with most racing games. Each race has eight contestants, all trying to win. The player can pick up Item Boxes which contain items. Using these items are very helpful, but computer-controlled characters can also use items. On the course, coinsare collected to increase a player's top speed. If the player has zero coins, they spin out if they come in contact with another racer. Fifty-five coins are found on each course. Controls Menu Controls * *: Select *: Confirm *: Cancel *: Access options for certain modes Game Controls * *: Steer left or right *: Accelerate (pressing the button when the light turns green lets the player do a rocket start) *: Brake *: Hop and Power Slide (when holding for a few seconds, the player gets a mini-turbo) *: Use Items, stop Item Roulette *+ : Drive backward *+ : Shoot Item in certain direction *, + : Quick sharp turn left or right *: Pause game *: Horn 'Modes' *Grand Prix *VS *Quick Run *Time Trial *Battle Characters All playable characters from Bradly Kart Stop Motion 8 returns. The characters are dive into 3 weight classes: , , and *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Non-Playable *Boo *Cheep Cheep *Crab *Lakitu *Little Mouser *Mecha-Koopa *Penguin *Piranha Plant *Shy Guy *Magikoopa Items Courses The game features twenty new courses, and brings back the original twenty courses of Bradly Kart Stop Motion 9(but, due to the Grand Prix Format, they are organized in five cups instead of four). However, most courses brought back have the hazards removed found in them such as the Monty Moles in the Donut Plains and oil slicks in the Bradly Circuits. The only hazards that have stayed are the breakable blocks in Ghost Valley and Vanilla Lake. Super Circuit Tracks There are also new courses introduced in Bradly'' Kart: Super Circuit''. The player races three laps on these tracks in Grand Prix mode. Mushroom Cup *Peach Circuit *Shy Guy Beach *Riverside Park *Bowser Castle 1 Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Boo Lake *Cheese Land *Bowser Castle 2 Lightning Cup *Luigi Circuit *Cheep Cheep Island *Sky Garden *Sunset Wilds Star Cup *Snow Land *Ribbon Road *Yoshi Desert *Bowser Castle 3 Special Cup *Lakeside Park *Broken Pier *Bowser Castle 4 *Rainbow Road Extra Tracks These courses were originally featured in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 9, and are reused in Bradly Kart: Super Circuit. The player races five laps on these tracks in Grand Prix mode. Battle Courses In addition with race courses, four new battle courses are added. However, no Bradly Kart Stop Motion 9 battle courses return despite all of that game's race courses returning. Names in Other Languages Category:Bradly Kart Stop Motion